


Spinning

by perverthimemeto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Emetophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverthimemeto/pseuds/perverthimemeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz drank a bit too much and Clear agreed to help him get home. (Requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr, hope you enjoy!! <3

Noiz gave a soft groan as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Was it normal that the whole room was spinning around him? Probably not, but it wasn't like he really cared. At the moment he was in some bar, completely drunk, and he didn't even know why he had even went there, but he didn't care about that either anymore. It felt strange, but that wasn't really a problem as he actually felt _something_. Well, not with his fingers or anything, even his tongue had went numb, but he his insides seemed so warm, it was nice... Closing his green eyes he let a sigh escape, a smile on his lips as he just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling. Sadly, he couldn't do that for long, as someone seemed to be talking to him and he had to open his eyes again to glare at whoever dared to annoy him right then, noticing that it seemed to be the owner of the bar. "Hey kid, we're closing." the man said, Noiz only noticed then that all the other guests that had been around him earlier had left. Great. "Whatever..." the word was very slurred as Noiz could barely move his tongue and lips, but he somehow still managed to get up somehow, holding onto whatever he could on his way out. 

Well, now he had kind of a problem. Breathing in the cool air of the night didn't really help against the spinning of everything around him and Noiz had no idea how he should get home like that. Hell, he didn't even remember the way home! It took him a few minutes of trying to concentrate before he had the idea to call someone. The flash as the bright screen of his coil appeared made him squint his eyes as he tried to find the call option, groaning as the numbers and letters in front of his eyes seemed to melt away. Who should he even call? Aoba? No, it was far after 3 a.m., calling the blue haired male and waking him up was a sure way to get himself killed. The old man? No, horrible idea. Clear?... It was actually the best option. After a few more minutes he had finally figured out what number belonged to the Android and managed to choose 'Call'. Soon the other picked up, the cheerful 'Noiz-san!' he was greeted with making the blond look around in irritation for a moment before he remembered that he had called someone. "Oi... Can you pick me up?" he spoke rather slowly, the awfully irritating turning of the world making him unable to think straight. "Of course, where are you?" How could the Android even be in such a good mood all the time? Well, it wasn't a problem at the moment, even if it could be annoying sometimes, Noiz felt relieved that he had someone who could help him. He told Clear the name of the bar in front of which he was still leaning against a wall, trying his best not to loose balance. After the other had yelled an agreement, Noiz had hung up before slowly sliding down the wall onto the cold ground, not wanting to fall over. At least the warmth on his inside had remained.

As Clear finally arrived at the location Noiz had told him, the blond had almost fallen asleep at his spot. Startled as his name was called, it took him a few moments again before he recognized the face of the man, who was leaning close to his face with a smile so bright it could have blinded him. "You shouldn't sleep on the ground, you'll catch a cold!" God, why was he always so loud? With a small shrug, Noiz tried to get himself to stand up, silently thanking the other in his thoughts as he suddenly felt strong arms around him that pulled him onto his feet. "I can walk on my own..." he growled, even if he probably couldn't anymore in this state, and Clear just gave him a soft laugh as response. "Let's get home~" his voice was so soft, Noiz wondered for a bit if the other was an angel, but he could have also slapped himself for thinking such sappy stuff. Left, right, left, right, step by step Noiz moved forward with a strong arm wrapped around his waist, guiding him through the dark alleys. The blond couldn't remember if the bar had really been that far from his home or if he had just lost any sense of time. "You know, you shouldn't get drunk, it's bad for you..." he noticed a bit too late that the other was talking to him, just shaking his head. "It's warm..." he mumbled, though he wasn't even talking about the feeling of his intestines anymore as they seemed to be on fire by then instead of the comfortable warmth from before. Rather, he was talking about that warmth that seemed to radiate from the body beside his, but he wasn't sure if his mind was just playing a trick on him because of the alcohol in his blood. The giggle he heard after that leaving Clear's lips sounded almost like some music, not the usual noise everything around was to him. 

The German didn't even know anymore how long they had walked like that, it was just really nice. The slight swaying of his body with each of the monotone steps he took was relaxing, and it was also so good to not be alone for once. He could have went on like that forever, if there hadn't been the strange burning in his stomach. The warmth was completely gone by then, it was just uncomfortable now, if he had been able to feel pain it would have probably hurt as well, but he couldn't be sure about that. He never knew what hurt and what not unless it involved Rhyme or his tongue. But this was definitely not how his body should have been, he could hear small sounds coming from his stomach as the spinning around him seemed to have finally reached him as well, turning him around as well. His steps had stopped and Clear furrowed in worry as he noticed that, tightening his hold on the other's waist a bit as Noiz' knees were starting to get weak. "Noiz-san?" his voice was so filled with worry, earning a shake of the other's head. It wasn't a good idea to do that as Noiz felt even worse by the movement, noticing how unnatural amounts of saliva filled his mouth. Quickly reacting, Clear lifted the blond off the ground, one arm around his shoulders, the other one underneath his legs to carry Noiz the rest of the way home, but that only made the other feel even more sick than before. "W-Wait..." along with the words leaving his lips, saliva also started to run down his chin and he coughed. "Are you not feeling well?" Well, better Clear caught up late to what was going on than not at all. 

Struggling to get out of the other's hold, Noiz felt panic rise in him. He couldn't breathe, probably because he gagged with each time he tried to fill his lungs with air, but the Android didn't let go. "Noiz-san, you'll get hurt, you can't even stand anymore..." the worry in Clear's voice made him feel even more sick; the other seemed to care about him and Noiz made him worry... "Stop..." he said, rather to himself than to the android, his stomach felt like it was turning, spinning along with the rest of the world and he just felt so awfully lost. Everything seemed to go so fast as he suddenly started retching, curling up more in the other's arms as his stomach made more upset sounds and before he even knew what was happening, not only saliva was spilling from his mouth. As his tongue was numb, he barely recognized the taste of strong alcohol and whatever that other awful thing was that it was mixed with, but he knew for sure that a fluid like that shouldn't leave his mouth in that amounts. Due to the position he was in, the gross mixture stained his shirt, and he was completely helpless to do anything against it. It seemed to take forever until Noiz was finally able to spit out the rest before finally being able to breathe in again, his eyes tiredly moving to look up at Clear. The white haired male just stood there, seeming a bit confused as he looked at the liquids that had landed on the other's shirt and on his as well before he eventually smiled up at the blond again. "You drank a lot, didn't you? Is your belly better now?" there was so much innocence in his voice, and Noiz let his head fall back with a groan. He wanted to get home, change and bury himself in shame, feeling deeply glad as the other started walking again, still carrying carefully though that too fast spinning world.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Want me to write more? Just leave a comment, or send me an ask on tumblr, anonymous requests are also fine! @perverthimemeto.tumblr.com~ <3


End file.
